


A Canvas Beholden

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Co-Dependency, M/M, Serial Killers, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: So write drabble said Dishonestdreams because I have promised to write a drabble every Sunday.  Write Ways she said and so I told her I was gonna write serial killer Gerard.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 17
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



Gerard turned and smiled at Mikey. Like everything else Mikey was here with him. Not only was Mikey watching Gerard make his art but helping him with it as well. It was Mikey that chose his victims for him, Mikey who kept his steel blades sharp as they could be, and Mikey who helped him get rid of the bodies. Mikey was everything to him and Gerard would do whatever it took to keep him happy. Right now, Mikey was taking pictures of the latest body. Gerard was an artist and needed to keep a record of all his work.


	2. Blood Drawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killing people gets Gerard aroused.

Gerard wiped the blades clean and slid them inside their case. Never leave blood on his knives that was a given. He watched as Mikey took the last few pictures then he walked slowly over to him. Mikey looked at him and smiled. Gerard stepped forward and pulled him close, his hands bloody on Mikey’s wrists. He stroked his hand down Mikey’s cheek leaving a trail of blood. Mikey gasped and leaned in waiting for a kiss. Gerard stepped closer till they were touching and then he took Mikey’s lips with his own, his teeth biting down and drawing blood.


End file.
